bgrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Das
'''Edward Owen Das '''is a teenage Spartan IV dropped into Blood Gulch by the UNSC in the 3rd Generation without receiving most of the physical augmentations that Spartan IVs are given, and with limited training save for vehicle operation. He was appointed to Blue Team with an end goal of improving his combat skills until he can return to the UNSC to become a full Spartan IV once he is older. The few physical augmentations he was given allow him to at least compete with the adults of the canyon in physical activities, and his current rank is Sergeant. Backstory Born and raised in the UK and living in New Phoenix (in North America) on Earth at the age of 11, Edward Owen Das grew up living with his family in one of many apartment towers, excelling during his education at nearby public schools. He was 12 when he boarded a D79H-TC Pelican out of curiosity and hid in a storage closet on-board. After being noticed upon rendezvous with the UNSC Infinity, Das was so far from home that it seemed impractical to begin to return him to New Phoenix instantly, so instead he was given quarters under the promise that his family would be charged heavily when he returned. After only 2 days aboard the Infinity, Das was chosen to take part in an early Spartan IV training and Vehicle operation program, his family was notified and he was fitted for Mk VI and ODST armour. The UNSC Infinity then received coordinates for Requiem, with the events of Halo 4 taking place during his training aboard the Infinity. During an attack upon the Starship, another individual with whom he had been friends, who had received the ODST armour he had been fitted for due to similarities in size and build, was killed, and Das replaced his Mk VI chestpiece with their ODST variant in memorial of them. Shortly after this attack, the Ur-Didact used the Composer to bring about the destruction of all life in New Phoenix. Still very young and with no place to go or family to return to, all training charges were dropped and Das was posted at Blood Gulch Outpost #1 on Blue Team by his training instructor, who insisted if he was to become more skilled he would need hands-on experience. Personality Das is somewhat similar to the A.I. Theta in terms of personality, albeit with more maturity, confidence and typical teenage attributes. He initially got into a bit of trouble with his COs for being quite spontaneous and not seeking approval for operations, but over the course of his time in Blood Gulch, the violence he has witnessed and the injury he has had inflicted upon him, he has not only become more reliable and trustworthy, but also more confident and independent. This witness of violence and injury has also affected his morals noticeably. Before coming to the canyon, Das struggled with the thought of killing someone or even injuring someone badly, but a gradual change has seen him chop off a member of Red Team's arm and even kill an unknown assailant during a search for fuel on-board a crashed frigate with Campbell. He also set off an explosion and started a fire in Green Base (Red Base overtaken by Green Team) as part of Purple Team's effort to stop Green Team, and he conducted a rescue mission for Cadet Kelly Shade shortly after. Overall, these changes in his morals have proven more beneficial than not and he still maintains most of his original views, minus his aversion to violence and killing. Trivia * Having spent most of his life in the UK, Das is one of few British members of the canyon. * He once managed to build a Hornet (VTOL helicopter-like UNSC air vehicle) with the help of Apartment, which he later crashed into the Cafe when an autopilot error occurred whilst flying. * Das ''had ''a remote-control toy hornet gifted to him at Christmas by Magnus, but one of Wade's minibots hijacked it during The Soupy Games, and he still hasn't given it back. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Purple Team Category:Teenagers